Freddy vs. Jason vs. Pinhead (treatment)
'Freddy vs. Jason vs. Pinhead' by KirstyCotton A series of flashback clips recaps for us the events of Freddy vs. Jason. The manipulative dream demon Freddy Krueger attempted to regain power by using the zombified killing machine Jason Voorhees to cause mass fear and panic within the town of Springwood, Ohio. However, his plan backfired, as he realized Jason's killing spree could not be stopped. The two titans of terror fought at Camp Crystal Lake, and were seemingly destroyed once and for all after being blown up by two teenage survivors, Freddy losing his head in the conflict. Cut to the final shot of Freddy vs. Jason, as Voorhees triumphantly rises from the depths of Crystal Lake with his rival's severed head in hand. However, a wink to the camera from Freddy makes it clear this fight is far from over. As Jason steps onto land, he takes a look at his surroundings, and doesn't recognize anything. They appear to be standing in the center of some endless maze, with large metal walls and ominous blue mist blowing filling the area. Jason looks up to the sky, and sees a giant, dark, foreboding diamond shape hovering far in the air. Freddy's head breaks its silence. "We're not in Kansas anymore, hockey puck." Jason looks down at the talking head. "I've been here before...," it says. Freddy explains that those damn kids must have really killed them, because now... they're in Hell. Just then the ground begins to shake violently, as several shining metal chains with sharp hooks on the ends shoot out from thin air, stabbing into Jason's body and restraining the brute. He drops Freddy's head. "Ow! Watch it, fuck-head!" The suspended Jason is slowly lifted up off the ground by the chains, as out of a thick cloud of smoke steps PINHEAD and his entourage of Cenobites: the Female, the Chatterer, and Butterball. The Female sets her foot on top of Freddy's head, as Pinhead looks down at it. "Gentlemen. We've been expecting you." Freddy curses at the Hell-Priest, when Pinhead interrupts him. "As enjoyable as it would be to begin torturing your souls now, I come to you now with a different intention." Pinhead explains that his time has almost come to step down as leader of this order of Cenobites, and he has been scouring the depths of Hell for a soul powerful and deadly enough to take his place. Now, two perfect candidates have just fallen into his lap. Freddy starts to like the idea of leading the Cenobites, but Pinhead tells him they have already come up with a process to determine which of them will make the better Cenobite. Freddy and Jason will have a period of three days to once again walk the Earth, and harvest as many sinful souls as possible. Whoever kills the most will be made Hell Priest, while the loser will suffer an eternity in Hell. "I love a good game," Freddy states with a smile. Pinhead also smirks, looking up to the attentive Jason. "Then let the games begin." In Crystal Lake, reconstruction on the notorious campsite is well underway. With Jason seemingly dead for good, the powers that be have decided now is a better time than ever to return the camp to its former glory for a new generation of kids. Two construction workers are eating their lunch in the unfinished camp mess hall, and discussing the legend of Jason Voorhees. The other worker, originally from Ohio, says he has a similar story, and tells of the origin of Freddy Krueger. The native Crystal Laker laughs at the tale, calling it "far-fetched bullshit." ARTICLE STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION. Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Category:Friday the 13th Category:Hellraiser Category:Sequels Category:Crossovers Category:Under construction Category:Articles by KirstyCotton